Visitors for the Blacks
"Visitors for the Blacks" is a Season 4 thread written March 6, 2015. It leads directly into "Introductions." Summary Full Text Maya Black: '"Akkey said to wait for her in Kellian." Maya snorted delicately, if such a snort was possible, “She also told us that everything’s alright, and we’re pretty certain that not everything is, in fact, alright.” "Yes, but is it really any reason to go all the way to their Wilder West camp? If she won’t tell us anything, why would the other rebels do?" Hunter responded, dropping the carriage reins. He shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun’s glare and stared at the fortress that rose above them. "We’ll convince them." she replied softly, adjusting the blanket over her legs to protect them from the chill, "It’ll be fine." "Right…" he said doubtfully. He clicked his tongue, and the horses slowly walked forward, "Let’s go, then." '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey was taking Shadow for an afternoon flight. Greg, Warren, and Asha were back at the stables enjoying the day, so she was thankful for some peace and quiet with her beloved Night Fury. Suddenly, she felt Shadow tense below and looked at the dragon with concern. "What is it, girl?" she asked. "What’s wrong?" She followed the dragon’s gaze and saw something approaching the camp. She squinted to get a better look. "Are those…horses?" Grey asked herself. Shadow crooned in response. "Come on," she said. "Let’s go down there and check it out." '''Maya Black: '''A particularly bumpy part of the ground almost jolted Maya out of her seat, and she cried out, her hand flailing for support. Hunter shot out his own and pulled her back, “You alright?” "Yes, thanks. Stupid legs…" she mumbled. "They’re not stupid, they’re beautiful." "You always say that." "Of course I do." he laughed, throwing his head back. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something, "What’s that?" '''Grey Bergman: '''As Grey and Shadow flew closer, Grey was able to see a carriage, that seemed to hit a big bump in the road. It only made her more anxious to find out who were these mysterious strangers. Shadow finally landed beside the carriage allowing her rider to hop off. "Hello there," Grey said politely trying to see who was inside the carriage and staying a safe distance away, "can I help you?" '''Hunter Lindholm: '"Hi!" Hunter responded brightly and peeked out, motioning for Maya to stay hidden, "Hi, hi there. I’m fine, thank you. I’m just wondering if that is the camp of King Haddock?." he pointed towards the fortress, keeping a wary eye on the dragon. They’ve never been this close to one, and his work brought him all sorts of strange encounters. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled as she took a step closer and motioned for Shadow to stay where she was after noticing the man’s reaction. “Oh, yes, you’ve come to the right place,” she said. “This is the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion camp. My name is Grey, Lady of the United Revolutionaries and King Haddock’s second-in-command. May I ask what brings you here, sir?” '''Hunter Lindholm: '"Nice to meet you, Lady. I’m just here looking for Akk-" he squeaked a little when he felt a hard pinch on his arm. Maya was giving him the death glare from behind, he could feel it. "A quiet place to stay!" she gently pushed him aside and showed herself, "We’ve come a long way." 'Grey Bergman: '''She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the man was suddenly cut off by the woman traveling with him. They seemed to be trustworthy, and Shadow wasn’t reacting badly to them. Nothing about them rubbed her the wrong way. She then smiled. "Of course, there’s plenty of room in the camp," she said walking back toward her dragon. "My dragon and I can escort you there and help you get settled." '''Maya Black: '"Thank you, much obliged." Maya smiled, then settled back as Hunter urged the horses to follow Grey. "We talked about this," she whispered when she was certain that the dragon rider couldn’t hear them, "Nobody in camp knows that I’m alive other than the King himself, so we keep everything a secret until we gain an audience with him. That’s when we ask him about this whole secret business Akkey’s on." "Right, right." he kept eyeing the night fury. It made him nervous, if he were to be honest. They rolled through the entrance of camp. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded to the strangers and urged Shadow to take off low enough for the newcomers to follow them. The whole time, Grey kept turning back to make sure the carriage kept up with them. Part of the time she was checking on them, she kept reassuring herself that they were trustworthy…even though it seemed like they were hiding something. "They don’t seem dangerous," she said aloud to herself and Shadow as she led them through the entrance of the camp. "They’re just weary travelers. Nothing strange about that…right? And it looks like they had never seen dragons before. Well, we’ll just have to keep an eye on them, Shadow, just to be safe." '''Maya Black: '''Maya eagerly poked her head out. She was curious; she never left her home before due to her disability, and her childhood was restricted to their own house and the outskirts of the village. She’s never been anywhere with so many energetic people, bustling about. She could hear the laughter of the children, the cries of soldiers training; she smelled burning iron and wood as they passed the smithy, felt the buzz in the chilly air. "Is it always like this?" she asked Grey, her eyes slightly wide. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey turned to the woman in the carriage smiling warmly. “Oh yes,” she said, “aside from the occasional drama and adventure that occurs, this is pretty much what an ordinary day in the rebellion is like. It’s almost as if it’s become its own little village, you know?” '''Maya Black: 'Drama and adventure…' That must have been those things Akkey told me. "It’s positively charming." she smiled back. Hunter looked around, “Where could we stay? Is there an inn or something, perhaps?” 'Grey Bergman: '"Well, we don’t exactly have an inn," Grey replied, "but there are a few tents that we like to leave open for newcomers just in case. They’re just up ahead." 'Hunter Lindholm: '"Tents don’t exactly… work for us." he laughed apologetically, "My wife is disabled, she can’t walk… or crawl. Is it possible to stay in there?" he pointed towards the fortress. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked at the fortress and felt her heart sink. “Umm…” she said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. The fortress wasn’t exactly open to newcomers…at least she didn’t think it was, “well…I…maybe…if we asked King Haddock and his wife, I’m almost sure they would have no problem with it.” '''Hunter Lindholm: '"Ah…" he dropped his hand. He laughed again, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere, "Sorry, I didn’t know. Well, that’s alright. As long as it’s an actual building shielded from the cold… anything will be more than enough." 'Grey Bergman: '"No, no, it’s alright," she said. "Your wife is disabled. She deserves the best shelter possible. We can talk to King Haddock about some arrangements. Follow me." Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Hunter Lindholm Category:Maya Lindholm